This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The known switch cabinets have the disadvantage that they are formed in a comparatively expensive manner because of the use of separating trays to separate the sections, whereby the separating trays themselves take up room on the inside of the switch cabinet, which as a result cannot be used for holding electrical energy storage units.